Content
by WishfulWanderings
Summary: Tony finds a security tape of Pepper's reaction to his abduction. When he finds out someone actually, honest-to-god missed him, let's just say he realizes how he feels about a certain someone. Please Review!


**AN: **this is my first story, please review. Tell me if you love it, tell me if you hate, just tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, i do not own Ironman or any of the cahracters.

* * *

**Content**

**By: Scarlett**

All of a sudden he heard the sound of the door opening behind him. He didn't turn around to see who it was. He didn't care. All he cared about was that someone had missed him. That someone had been happy to know he was going to be okay. When there wasn't any movement from behind him he turned around slowly, regretfully removing his eyes from the screen.

His breath caught in his throat when he saw who was standing there. There was pepper potts clad in her usual work outfit. He looked her over realizing just then that she always wore the same thing. He started at her feet and worked his way up to her face. But when he looked at her eyes they weren't looking at him. They were looking at the screen behind him that held the frozen picture of her on her knees, crying.

"Pepper…" he said softly. She looked at him with a look of sadness in her eyes. "You really missed me." He said a small smile caressing his face, making her heart flutter.

She slowly nodded as her face flushed from embarrassment. She looked down at her shoes and tried to think of something to say. "I just- I…" she tried to say something to excuse the way she looked in the picture.

"You really missed me." He repeated. And then in one swift movement, he moved across the room and had his arms around her smiling blissfully as she tentatively moved her arms to wrap around his neck.

He pulled back and looked at her.

"God, Tony." She whispered. "How many times do I have to tell you? Of course I missed you. My life is nothing without you because you… are my life." She concluded more for herself then for him.

He just stared at her, drowning in the deep pools of her eyes. She really was beautiful he thought. He didn't know how to respond to that so he did what felt right to him. He leaned down slowly and kissed her lightly. His lips ghosting over hers like a whisper. He pulled back to make sure she wasn't going to run away. Her eyes held a sense of passion that was subtle enough to make him look twice, but that also made all of his doubts disappear in that moment. He leaned back in to her. It was like their bodies were made to fit together.

She lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck trying to get them as close as possible. She realized in that moment that she was in love with her boss.

She tasted good. Like strawberries and coffee, were the thoughts running through Tony's head as they continued to kiss.

When eventually the need of oxygen became too much they pulled apart. Tony rested his forehead on hers while never letting go of the hold he had on her waist. Their breathing mixed as they continued to gaze at each other.

"What just happened?" Pepper asked when she finally got her breathing under control.

"I think Miss. Potts that I kissed and you gladly kissed me back." He said this with a smirk on his face.

She just rolled her eyes and smiled at him. "Yeah I did, didn't I? You're a pretty good kisser, Mr. Stark."

He smiled down at her and responded with "You're not too bad yourself Miss Potts"

All of a sudden the joking was gone from her face. "Seriously Tony what just happened?"

"I'm not sure, Pepper. But I can tell you one thing. I think I'm going to be wanting to do it again very soon." And with that he leaned in and kissed her.

She smiled against his lips. When they pulled apart she sighed. "I think I'm falling in love with you Tony Stark. And I think I rather like it." And without waiting for a response she leaned up and kissed him again.

"That's a relief. I was afraid I was the only one feeling the sparks." He joked when they pulled apart.

She smiled up at him and in that moment everything was perfect. Everything was forgotten. All the emails she had yet to read all the stuff she had to do. Bet then she remembered the man that held as though she was the only thing in his world and it all seemed to fade from her.

Pepper Potts was more content then she had been in years and she realized with a start that she could really get used to the feeling.

**AN:** Hopefully you understood that, i was trying to figure out how to make it more understandable. I need your help, so please review.


End file.
